


Danganronpa WLW One shots

by Calypso333



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calypso333/pseuds/Calypso333
Summary: Just a collection of one shots about my favorite Danganronpa wlw ships
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 4





	Danganronpa WLW One shots

Kirukaede Oneshot FINISHED 

“Hey Kirumi?”

“Yes?”

“Come sit with me.”

“Hm?”

“Come sit with me, dummy. You need to take a break once in a while,” Kaede informed her, “It won’t kill you.”

“I would’ve thought you’d be aware of my dislike of taking breaks, Kaede,” Kirumi returned, her tone light.

The sun shone brightly through the classroom windows, where Kaede Akamatsu was curled up on a couch with an unfinished piano score draft and a pencil. Kirumi Tojo was busy wiping down all the desks and chairs, working efficiently and laughing along with Kaede as the pianist shared her stories of past performances. 

“No one asked you to clean the whole classroom, you need to take some time for yourself by sitting with me.”

Kirumi smiled to herself and continued on cleaning, provoking a huff from Kaede. 

“You know I hate to pull this card, but I am formerly requesting that you sit with me,” Kaede announced smugly, patting the couch beside her.

Kirumi straightened. “You stop at nothing Akamatsu.”

In reply, the blonde just flashed a brilliant smile. To be honest, if Kaede had just done that from the start, Kirumi would’ve obliged immediately. Her smile had the maid’s heart skipping beats here and there. Kaede would’ve scoffed at how messy the rhythm was. 

Kirumi set down her cleaner and rag, and clasped her hands in front of her as she walked over to the couch placed against the far wall. She seated herself at the other end, maintaining her posture, and glanced at Kaede. “Request completed,” she said, a hint of a smile tracing her lips. 

Kaede blew a rasberry. “You’re no fun Kirumi. Whatever. Come look at the music I’m writing, I’ve been waiting to show it off to you. It’s not done yet, but I have a solid melody now.” 

Kirumi nodded, a flutter of happiness in her chest that Kaede had specifically wanted to show her of all people, and craned her neck to look at Kaede’s sheet of music. “While I’m certainly intrigued, I must say I do not know music that well. You might be better off showing this to Ibuki when she visits with her friends from Jabberwock Island. You may not have the same styles, but she could still read it correct?”

“Yeah, and I plan to, to get a master’s point of view and all, but I still wanted you to see it. Here, I can hum the melody for you!” 

Without waiting for Kirumi to respond, Kaede looked down at her music and began to hum the notes. Her voice was clear and bright, and the melody itself was perfectly complex and wonderfully done. Kirumi felt herself falling into some sort of trance at the sound of it.

When Kaede was finished, Kirumi had to take a second to remember to breathe. Kaede’s hair was held back by a pencil, the strands that fell out to frame her face illuminated by the afternoon sun. Her violet eyes were shining as she looked down at the notes, both of the girls were completely enveloped in the music. Kirumi thought Kaede looked absolutely beautiful right then and there. 

Kaede was the first to break the silence. “So, what’d ya think?”

“I can say with full confidence that it was spectacular, Kaede. I’m delighted I got to hear it.”

Kaede’s face flushed, her eyes lighting up. “Really?”

“Positively.”

Kaede smiled again, and Kirumi felt herself subconsciously returning it. The girl’s smile was infectious. 

After a few moments, realization seemed to dawn on Kaede’s features. “Kirumi! I got you to relax!”

“Huh?” 

Kirumi’z brow creased, and she looked down at her lap. Her perfect posture was diminished to a comfortable slouch against the cushions of the couch, one arm hung lazily over the arm rest. “Oh no,” she muttered, beginning to straighten up.

“No!” Kaede cried out, suddenly flinging herself over Kirumi’s lap. “You need to relax, I’m telling you! Stay like this, I demand it!”

Kirumi gasped, her heart speeding up. Her brain was short circuiting. What was happening? A blush spread rather rapidly over Kirumi’s cheeks, much to the maid’s embarrassment. “K-Kaede!”

Kaede looked up at Kirumi, blowing a piece of hair out of her face. Her face went beet red yet again. “Sorry about that. Didn’t know what else to do. I’m serious though. Do you ever stop?”

This shouldn’t have been such a big deal. Ohhh but it was. It very much was. 

Professional, Kirumi. You are to keep things professional. This is just something Kaede does. Stop being weird. You’re a maid, not some lovestruck teenager.

In fact, Kirumi was both, but the denial is strong with this one.

Kaede pushed herself up, and reseated herself next to Kirumi. A lot closer then before, Kirumi noted. Not that it was important or anything. Just like how it wasn’t important that their shoulders were touching. 

Kirumi took a deep breaths and regained her composure, amusement lacing her reply. “I am a maid, Kaede. It’s my duty to serve others.”

“You’re a super maid, I know,” Kaede interjected, “But that doesn’t mean you have to go go go and never stop to hang out with me.” 

“So that’s what this is about,” Kirumi laughed. 

“Maybe it is! Maybe you’ve been neglecting me because you keep doing tasks no one asked you to instead of talking to me. I know I’m a piano freak and all but I have to be at least a little more interesting then a bottle of Windex!”

“You are not a freak and you are plenty more interesting then a bottle of cleaning solution,” Kirumi assured her.

“The bar is on the ground,” Kaede deadpanned, before perking back up. “Whatever. Even if it was just for five minutes, I’m happy I could get you relax. I’ll consider it a personal achievement.” 

Kirumi laughed. “I should’ve known to just give in once you’d made up your mind to do this.”

“You know me so well,” Kaede trilled. “Anyway, wanna hear about my latest performance?”

“Of course.”

To be honest, Kirumi wasn’t listening for the majority of it. She was lost in thought. She was debating something, and her brain was having a war trying to decide what to do. Kaede babbled on, her face animated and her rapid hand gestures almost whacking Kirumi multiple times. With every word the blonde said, Kirumi became more and more sure of her decision. 

When Kaede was finished with her story, Kirumi nodded, pretending she’d actually been listening the whole time. Both girls were quiet for a few seconds. This was Kirumi’s chance. 

“Kaede,” she began.

“Yeah?” Kaede replied, turning to look at her.

Alright, get it out there. If you could save your master’s daughter from a crime conglomerate you can do this.

“I have felt rather strongly towards you for a while now, Kaede,” Kirumi began, forcing the words out, “While I am perfectly happy with my duties as a maid, being around you invokes a strange sense of peace for me, and it is a feeling I have come to cherish.”

Kirumi didn’t wait for Kaede to reply, instead continuing on. “You mean a lot to me, to put it simply. I have not felt this way towards a friend of mine before. 

She took a breath, bracing herself for the last part of her rather hastily put together speech. 

“Pardon me if this seems to have come out of nowhere, but I would like to know if you would... go on a date with me. To get lunch, specifically. I apologize if this comes across as awkward, the act of asking someone out is not something I am used to doing.”

Kaede looked rather stunned. It was a mouthful to take in, Kirumi knew that, but she couldn’t think of any better way to do it. 

Kaede blinked a few times, her mouth hanging open. It was clear the pianist had no words. “Uh, I-“

As of a bolt of lighting had struck her, all of the sudden her eyes widened. “Yes! Oh my gosh, yes, a thousand times yes! Kirumi, I’d love to.”

It was Kirumi’s turn to go speechless. Never in a million years had she expected Kaede to actually say yes. But she did? 

Had Kirumi actually heard her right? “Really?”

Kaede reached out and clasped Kirumi’s hands between hers. “Really.” 

A warm sensation started spreading in Kirumi’s chest. “That’s wonderful. Truly, it is.”

Kaede beamed, looking positively radiant in Kirumi’s eyes. “I’m gonna go tell all of my friends now, Kirumi. Just wait til Shuichi and Maki and everyone hear about this. Mugi’s probably in the tailor room, I assume. I can’t wait to tell her, she’ll probably start going on about romance anime’s or whatever. And when Mahiru and Sonia and everyone come to visit Headmaster Naegi this weekend, I can tell them too!” 

“You go do that,” Kirumi smiled warmly. 

Kaede jumped to her feet and spun around on her heels, grabbing her unfinished sheet music. “I’ll see you later Kirumi! Bye!” She called over her shoulder as she dashed out of the room. Her pencil fell out of her hair as she opened the door to the hall, but she didn’t stop to pick it up. 

Still smiling to herself, Kirumi walked over and picked it up. She’d have to give this back to Kaede the next time she saw her. 

Now, back to her cleaning...

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this one was a little rushed, they’ll get better as I write I swear-


End file.
